Typically, when a customer desires to process a roll of photographic film, the customer delivers his/her exposed film to a photofinisher who processes the film and in due course returns to the customer a package containing the finished photographic prints and their corresponding negatives. The type of package delivered by the photofinisher is typically an envelope or wallet-type member that is known in the industry as a wallet. The wallet is constructed to hold the photographic prints and further may include a sleeve or pocket for holding negatives.
In traditional photographic wallets, it is difficult to distinguish the content of one wallet from another wallet since these wallets do not provide for a way to visually identify the subject matter of the photographic prints in the wallet in combination with a way to visually display an index print or a photographic print that is representative of the photographic prints in the wallet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,278 discloses a mailable envelope arrangement utilized for advertising materials. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,278, a window is provided on the envelope for identifying the nature of the contents within the envelope and separator tabs are adapted to be inserted within the envelope. However, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,278, the separator tabs are provided as separate elements within the envelope and, therefore, there is no way to see the tabs from outside the when the envelope is closed. Further, when the envelope is closed, U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,278 does not permit a viewing of both the tab and the material that is displayed within an opening in the envelope.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,372 discloses an arrangement or wallet for holding photographic prints. However, in the arrangement of U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,372, a single tab forms an integral part of the planar wall of the arrangement and is provided at a corner of the arrangement. Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,372, the single tab is basically for use by the photofinisher in identifying the customer order. When storing a plurality of photographic wallets or wallet-type members within a storage box in an adjacent manner, it is advantageous that the tabs do not line up one behind the other, in order to facilitate the viewing of the tabs. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,372, the single tab is disclosed at the corner of the wallet and there is no provision for a customer to select the desired location of the tab based on where the customer would like to store the wallet.
What is needed is a holder for photographic products which gives the customer flexibility with respect to the location of an identifying tab. What is also needed is a holder for photographic products such as photographic prints which includes a tab and an opening or window on a wallet which permits the user to view both the tab and the opening or window at the same time. This permits a user to both distinguish the content of the photographic prints within the wallet through the use of the tab, and identify the nature of the photographic prints stored in the wallet by way of an index print or a representative print which is viewed or displayed through the opening or window.